


Niezniszczalny

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Angst, Bad Friends, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Post-Nogitsune, Stand Alone, Suicide, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Stiles podziwia ludzi wokół siebie. Niestety on nie jest taki jak oni...Prompt 5. "Niezniszczalny"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nie wiem dlaczego, ale ostatnio chyba lepiej pisze mi się angst, light angst itp.... To naprawdę nie miało tak wyglądać. Ale cóż, najwyraźniej taki etap w życiu tez musi być ;)

          Wiele razy słyszał to słowo: niezniszczalny. Sam stosował je do wielu osób, własnego ojca, Scotta czy, od pewnego czasu, do Dereka. Byli dla niego definicją tego słowa. Bez względu na to ile w życiu przeszli, nadal brnęli dalej. Każda przeszkoda w przeszłości, została wykorzystana przez nich do nauczenia się nowych rzeczy. Podnieśli się po tym i obrócili w coś co dało im siłe. I to było godne podziwu. Niestety on nie był w stanie zrobić tego samego. Był słaby, niepotrzebny... To życie nic więcej dla niego już nie znaczyło.  
           Siedząc na własnym łóżku w ciemności, słuchał ciszy panującej w całym domu. Jego ojciec był jak zawsze w pracy. Był sam, jednak nawet o tej godzinie nie potrafił spać. Gry i filmy nie przynosiły mu radości, było za późno by do kogoś zadzwonić... Choć zresztą, nigdy by do nikogo nie zadzwonił. Wiedział, że w tej sytuacji ironiczne byłoby szukać wsparcia właśnie u nich. Nie po tym co zrobił, nie nigdy, jeśli miał tu coś do powiedzenia.  
          A jednak zerkał na swój telefon, który tak bardzo kusił. Nawet nie możliwością poproszenia o wsparcie, raczej zawartością karty pamięci, która była słabym wspomnieniem tego jakie jego życie było proste zanim Nogitsune do końca zniszczył wszystko. Z westchnieniem sięga po niego i wchodzi w galerie. Od razu pierwsze zdjęcie jakie rzuca mu się w oczy, to on i Derek. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że gdy w końcu znalazł w sobie odwagę, by wyznać mu swoje uczucia, wszystko trafił szlag. A przecież byli szczęśliwi, oczywiście na tyle ile mogli. To było jeszcze tak niedawno...  
          Pamiętał ich pierwszy pocałunek, gdy jeszcze nie był pewien co robić, czy na pewno Hale nie żartuje sobie z niego, małego, ludzkiego nastolatka, który miał niezdrową fascynację nim. A jednak, wszystko zaczęło się psuć, w dużej części przez demona, który nim zawładnął, lecz z drugiej... Może naprawdę nie mieli wspólnej przyszłości? Derek był jego bohaterem, teraz nawet jeszcze bardziej, gdy wiedziałem, ze nie jest łatwo poradzić sobie z przeszłością.  
          Był słaby, był niczym... W porównaniu z wszystkimi ludźmi otaczającymi go, był najłatwiejszym celem, przez co Nogitsune wybrał właśnie jego. Chyba nikt nie sądził, że to przeżyje. Cóż... mieli rację. Bo nie można żyć po tym co się zrobiło, pamiętając strach w ludzkich oczach, krew na rękach i krzyk. Takiego życia nie życzył nikomu, więc proste było podjąć decyzje. Prościej niż myślał, gdy dopiero co wybudził się z opętania. Może dlatego, ze teraz już wiedział, że nie ma dla niego miejsca w tym świecie?  
          Wstając z łóżka poprawił je i jeszcze raz sprawdził, czy na pewno zachował w pokoju taki porządek jak chciał. Jego rzeczy schowane były do szafek, część, którą można będzie od razu wyrzucić zostawił w pudłach obok biurka. Chyba każdy będzie wiedział co z tym zrobić. Niepewnym ruchem otworzył szafkę obok łóżka i wyjął broń, która leżała tam już zbyt długo. Był gotowy, nie musiał się z nikim żegnać, nikt tak naprawdę nie będzie tęsknił. Nie po tym wszystkim...  
          Łazienka tuż przy jego pokoju także była posprzątana. Wiedział jak ma to zrobić, by nie zrobić zbyt dużo zabrudzeń. Nie wyobrażał sobie jak jego ojciec musiałby to sprzątać. Nigdy w życiu by mu tego nie zrobił. Włączając wodę pod prysznicem, skierował strumień na ścianę, gdzie wiedział, że rozbryźnie krew. To powinno usunąć jej większą część, zniwelować zabrudzenia, które po sobie zostawi.  
         Wchodząc do kabiny nie zamknął jej do końca, podobnie jak wcześniej drzwi do łazienki. To pozwoli jego ojcu szybciej go znaleźć, gdy wróci z pracy... Zamknął oczy i po raz kolejny przywołał do siebie obraz Dereka... Nim zmienił zdanie podniósł broń do góry i strzelił... A potem nie było już nic.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wieczność](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411374) by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance)




End file.
